Loving You
by Nella Moonblood Royalle
Summary: AU. Kanda, CEO of Infinity Co., and Allen, owner of Crown Clown Café, have been in a relationship since their high school years and they had just moved to begin a new life in a new place. Everything was just going fine, but it seems like their past just won't let them go. Yullen. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **DGM still belongs to the awesome Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

Summary: AU. Kanda, CEO of Infinity Co., and Allen, owner of Crown Clown Café, have been in a relationship since their high school years and they had just moved to begin a new life in a new place. Everything was just going fine but it seems like their past just won't let them go. Yullen.

A/N: Yo! Another old story of mine from last year, but this one was from May? I think. Hope you will also enjoy~! Sorry for any mistakes/errors. 

****Loving You**** 

Chapter 1: A New Beginning 

"Okairinasai Yuu!" Allen exclaimed to Kanda who was standing at the now opened front door of their new apartment, his jaw slacked.

"What the hell…" Kanda's lips twitched and pointed at Allen.

"Oh this…Hehe Tyki, the guy next door, gave it to me as a welcome present," Allen twirled a few times in his frilly pink apron.

"And he said it looks good on me. Oh, can I go to his apartment tomorrow? He said he would like to have a photo shoot with me tomorrow cause he has lots more for me to try out and if I do that he would even let me keep some of them!" Allen said cheerfully while throwing up his arms in excitement. Kanda slammed the front door close and with several long strides he then pushed Allen to the wall.

"You stay away from that pervert." Kanda said solemnly.

"That's mean Yuu, he's not…" Allen tried to protest but was cut off when Kanda slammed his palms on the wall beside his head, Kanda's glare sending shivers down his spine.

"Stay. Away. From. That. i Kanda said it a word at a time while glaring daggers at the twenty year old boy. Allen shrinks away at the scrutiny and muttered his reply nervously.

"O-Okay…" Kanda sighed deeply and dropped his hands to hold Allen in a tight embrace.

"…Yuu? What's the matter?" Allen was frozen in place, confuse with his lover's sudden change of behavior.

"Is it work again?" Allen asked and Kanda just hugged him tighter.

"I guess that's a yes then," Allen laid his head on Kanda's chest while rubbing his palms in circles on Kanda's back, soothing away the tension off the older man's body.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?"

"Those fucking Noahs stole an important client from the company. I bet that bitch slept with him to make him change the contract..." Kanda murmured to Allen's hair with a slight irritation in his voice. Allen knew whenever Kanda mention 'bitch' it would always referred to Lulubelle of the Noah Family Corporation, the nemesis of the Infinity Corporation.

Kanda Yuu, despite being the company's CEO, he was a really humble human being; he never brags or misuses his fortune or his charms (does he even have one?). Though he is sometimes an ass on the outside, but he's really a gentle, romantic and considerate person in the inside, especially towards his lover, Allen Walker. In comparison to Kanda's job, Allen only works in a café he owned across the street, the Crown Clown Café.

"There, there Yuu. I bet, everything's going to be alright in a few…days, I think," Allen patted the moping raven haired gently.

"For now, let's have dinner first, okay?" He continued. Kanda nodded his head, let go of the white haired in his arms, and stared down at the boy at arm's length.

"Alright then, _Itadakimasu_…" Out of the blue, Kanda bit Allen's right ear. Kanda's jet black eyes glinted mischievously; the flabbergasted Allen abruptly elbowed the older man and ran to the kitchen his bangs covering his red face.

"It's time for dinner, BaKanda!" Kanda smirked at his runaway meal and sighed nonchalantly then made his way to their bedroom to clean himself. 

"Tonight, we'll be having…Spaghetti!" Allen held both of his arms toward the dining table, presenting his cooking to Kanda; which was a huge bowl of spaghetti, with fist size meatballs on top of it.

"I thought I said I want to eat Soba tonight." Kanda snapped at the white haired boy.

"Nu uh, I already gave you Mori for breakfast this morning, I know you had Zaru for lunch, and yesterday we had Oomori for dinner. You know people said that if you frequently eat Soba you'll be an idiot, well that's explain a lot about you, so just shut up and eat." Allen replied in a matter of fact tone. Kanda sweatdrop and seated himself on the table, fit enough for four people. Satisfied with Kanda's compliance, Allen served their dinner and both of them ate in silence.

Glancing once every five seconds towards Kanda, Allen blushed ever slightly when Kanda slurped and suck at his spoon every time it enters Kanda's parted lips. Allen shifted in his chair and shook his head, a blush darkening on his pale cheeks. Noticing the pair of silver blue eyes on him Kanda's dark one looked at the other from the corner of his eyes.

"What's the matter, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, _BaKanda_! Mou…we've been together for years now and you still call me that! And here I was hoping that in this _new_ home of ours, you'd at least start calling _my_ first name when you were the one who told me to call you with _your_ first name!" Allen said exasperated, he whipped his head away from the smirking raven haired and continued shoving the spaghetti into his mouth.

"Whatever." Kanda shrugged his shoulder and continued devouring the delicious cooking of his lover, but Kanda would not admit that to his Moyashi. Allen just pouted adorably, the one that the Japanese man absolutely just loves to tease the Brit for it to appear.

"You're doing the dishes tonight BaKanda!" Allen snapped at Kanda, who was still eating, and placed his empty plate in the sink, same goes to the huge bowl of spaghetti.

"What?! But that's supposed to be the wife's job!" Kanda growled with a scowl on his face.

"I don't care! You're the one who ask for it when you piss me off, humph!" Allen turned on his heels and was stomping out of the kitchen/dining room when suddenly Kanda grabbed his waist with both of his hands.

"Oh, no you don't…" Kanda purred into Allen's ear.

"You know, you're still wearing that sissy apron…and I've just finished my first plate, but I'm still…hungry…" Kanda kissed and nipped at Allen's neck.

"D-Don't be stupid…ah…Kan…ah!" Allen muttered but was cut when Kanda suddenly bit the skin on his neck hard enough to draw blood.

"Now, now what…did I told you…to call me," Kanda said between two kisses.

"Yu…Yuu…" Allen sighed after moments of moaning, and his knees started to buckle from Kanda's hot touches. Kanda smirked and swept Allen off his feet then laid him with hungry kisses; Allen smiled and circles his arms around Kanda's neck to move his body even more closely to Kanda. Not able to take it anymore Kanda walked to their room across the living room straight ahead with Allen still in his arms.

"Wait Yuu…how about…the…dishes…?" Allen breathes heavily.

"That'll have to wait until I finish this meal in my arms…" and they continued. Kanda kicked the bedroom door open and threw Allen on the King size bed. Allen was already weakened by the kisses he'd received, so he just laid there trembling slightly without his lover's warmth. Kanda slipped his shirt off and crawled on top of his meal.

"_Itadakimasu_…" He whispered huskily and proceeded with their love making, well according to Kanda, his second course. 

_Tsuzuku kamo… (Might be continued…)_

(Continuation of A/N)

This fic will be coming in chapters but it's still just a short story. Do you like this? Hate it? Its short and I suck well what else is not obvious XD but I still hope you enjoyed. Wish you readers would review, cause that would really boost my spirit into writing more. This idea just came when I was washing the dishes at home XD This story actually starts with Allen not having all those deformities and scars, but in this chapter he already does so along the story I will try to write what caused it all. By now you should probably know I'm just the type to write long A/N, so thanks to those who reads till here! Arigato gozaimasu!

P/S: the cover will also most likely be change the next time I update. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally have internet connection! Yokatta~ X) so, here's an update. Sorry I updated this one first, though a lot asked for 'Childhood Friends', I just have more ideas for this one. But don't worry I'm getting there X) Thanks to those who Read, Review, Favorite and Follow me & my stories! Anyhey~ Hope you enjoy~! Sorry for any mistakes/errors. 

****Loving You****

Chapter 2: Allen's day

…

..

.

After placing the freshly baked Cheese cake in the display fridge, Allen wipe his hands on the clothe that was hanging on his apron and puts on his cotton white gloves. As the bell above the door suddenly rings he looks towards it and makes his way behind the counter in front of the kitchen's entrance and where the cash register was placed.

A blonde hair teen poked his head through the gap and looked around hesitantly; he probably was a student from the high school that was several blocks away from the café. Allen leaned his elbows on the countertop in front of him and placed his chin on his palms then smiled softly at the scared boy.

"If you're looking for a ghost," he began and the blonde haired boy snapped his attention towards the voice. "I don't think you're looking at the right place." Allen chuckled when the boy's eyes widen and a red blush dusted his cheeks.

"S-shitsurei…shimasu…"* the boy stuttered while making his way to a table near the counter Allen was at. Holding the café's menu and a tray with an ice chrysanthemum tea, which was made fresh from the flower itself, Allen went towards the teenager.

"Welcome," Allen said with a bright smile while placing both the objects he carried just a moment ago on the table the blonde teen occupied. The still blushing boy smiled in return and bowed his head in respect towards the beautiful elder.

"T-thank you." He stuttered. Laughing softly, Allen seated himself in front of the fidgeting teenager.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not keeping any secrets of being an ogre." Allen joked trying to lighten up the mood and it worked when the boy smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"So what'll you have?" the café owner asked, gesturing to the menu in front of the now comfortable customer. He immediately opens the menu and after a few moments of flipping pages after pages of the available cakes he asked the white head for recommendations.

Pointing out several choices of dessert that would suit the teen's taste, they finally settled with the Natsu-Matsuri set which consist of a glass of passion fruit mousse, a peach jelly and bowl of condensed milk iced cream, all on a big square shape plate. After that, a slice of Akutagawa cake, which was the cheese cake Allen, just baked recently, a slice of Iori cake which is an apple tea mousse cake, a slice of Toudou cake, which was a chocolate cake with raspberries, and lastly a Kagami, a tart of fresh fruits.

"Wow, you must really be a big fan of sweets if you're ordering this much of the cavity induced meals," Allen commented with a light laugh.

"I-I just really love cakes because I enjoy baking them myself but I'm not really good at it. Hehehe yeah…I know I'm weird because I'm a guy yet have baking cakes as a hobby…" he shifted in his seat, blushing madly after confessing to a stranger. Allen blinked twice before barking out a laugh at the boy's claim.

"I knew it, people always laugh at m-" the boy cried frustrated but was cut off when Allen waved his arms in front of the boy's face.

"T-that's not it," Allen said between bouts of laugh while clutching his sides to contain them.

Pointing a finger at his own face, "It's just that…I'm also a guy you know," Allen said with a snicker after finally calming down.

"E-eh?" Allen bobbed his head in affirmation and the boy's face turned from confused to blank and then red rise from his neck and spread until the tips of his ears.

"EH?!" the black haired teenager exclaimed while standing up abruptly causing the wooden chair he sat on toppled to the floor. "Y-you're a g-guy?!" the blonde pointed an accusing finger at the whitette.

"Last time I check, yeah, I apparently have the genitals of a guy," Allen smiled and chuckled at the stunned teen. Overall, the situation was quite comical if anyone were to pass the café and watch them, the younger male bowing deep apologizing repeatedly for his careless misinterpretation towards the older man's gender and the latter trying to calm down the boy.

.

…

.

After preparing and serving the boy's meals, Allen returned to the seat in front of the embarrassed teen. "So what's your name?" Allen asked excitedly, propping his chin on his fist while his elbows placed on the table, staring at the blonde.

Allen observed the blondes appearances, he noticed the two dots behind the boy's fringe, his long golden locks braided, and finally taking in his school uniform, consisting of cream pants, white button down shirt, black tie, black shoes and a crimson blazer. The Rose Cross High school's badge, a red rose on top of a silver cross, sewn above the left breast pocket, and a small golden badge in the shape of a number two in roman secured to the blazer's collar indicating he was currently on his second year in his high school.

"H-Howard Link…" the teenager muttered shyly before saying grace and picked up the spoon with his right hand. After taking the first bite, the blonde's eyes widen and he began to taste every dish, slowly savoring the heavenly taste of the whitette's cooking, his face frozen into the expression of bliss.

"Such amazing texture, the flavors are all in balance, you can just taste every piece of ingredients without any of them trying to overpower the others, and blablabla..." and Link kept on rambling his compliments and critiques on the food while Allen just tuned out and stared contently at his fully satisfied customer.

.

…

.

'I wonder what I should cook for dinner tonight. This morning he just had a couple of toast because he was late. Hmm….I think I should cook something heavy since I only wrapped the extra spaghetti from last night for his bento…'

The sound of a chair scrapping on the wooden tiled floor pulled the white head out of his thoughts. Silver blue pools stare up on the standing teenager, his blonde fringe covering his eyes from view. Abruptly, Link kneeled on the floor in front of Allen's chair and took the man's gloved hands in his, staring heatedly at Allen. Allen's eyes widen when he heard the next spoken words.

"Please marry me." Link said determinedly.

"Eh?" was Allen's smart reply with his head cocked to the side.

"A-ah! I-I mean, P-P-PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR APPARENTICE!" the teenage boy corrected himself with a flustered face, but Allen just tilted his white head to the opposite side.

"Onegai shimasu! I really want to make cakes the way you do! The taste is just s-so divine and you were able to maintain such perfect texture-"Link explained himself towards the café's owner.

"Okay." was the elder's response with an understanding look upon his face.

"And you really know h- wait what…I beg your pardon?" Link's jaw loosens and with unshed tears in his eyes he bowed deep on the floor in gratitude for the elder's willingness to take him under his wings.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!" the teen exclaimed gratefully.

"But I didn't say it would be for free," Allen said thoughtfully.

"Eh?"

"You have to work here for it…because I could get kinda lonely here." Allen wink playfully to the dumbstruck blonde.

"O-of course….etto…"

"Allen Walker at your service…Howard-kun,"

"Of course I'll work for it…W-Walker-san…" and the deal was sealed.

.

…

.

The next day…

.

A soft melodious voice echoed through the empty Victorian style café, it was still quite empty because it was a weekend and usually customers would come by ten in the morning and onwards. Furthermore from today onwards, Allen will begin the blonde teen's promised training.

Two bodies pressed closely to each other in the already warm kitchen, the taller one was starting to fidget because of the unnecessary closeness from the attractive and shorter male. A giggle came from the said whitette after a few fail tryouts by the blonde on whipping the cream milk, "You are moving like a robot Two Dots. Here," he began. It's not that Link didn't know how to do even this simple task but the close proximity of the other was making him extremely nervous for reasons he barely understands.

Taking the large hand of the blonde teen, Allen slowly guides the uncomfortable teen. "…you just have to put a pressure like this and then…" gracefully he brought the appendage in a full circle a few times to demonstrate on how to whip the fresh cream to-be.

In the midst of Allen's concentration, warmth and tan hands circled his narrow hip and a familiar voice whispered softly from behind him "…Ohayou Shou-Ouf!" without a second thought the said albino rounded a horse kick towards the offending appendages' owner. The tan man flew across the room and collided with the built in stainless steel shelves and ended up face planted on the not-so-soft floor.

"Ara ara, Mikk-san ka? Ohayou gozaimasu." Allen said with a bright smile on his face feigning innocence. He turns away from the annoying man and face the blonde teen whose jaw was slacked and eyes wide as saucers.

"Howard-kun is something the matter?" the white haired man's bright smile was still plastered menacingly on his adorable and flawless face**. Making mind-notes to never get on his boss' bad side, he shook his head vigorously and tried to ignore the groaning man sprawled on the kitchen's floor.

"N-nothing Walker-san," Link returned his attention back to his training. "Well, let us proceed then." Allen clasped his gloved hands and picked up where he left to continue his apprentice's training.

.

…

.

"I think I just fractured a rib. That freaking hurt you know Shounen, didn't know a small kid like you could ac- OW! My head!" the Portuguese man complained but was cut off when a steel tray connected with his head and ended up felling from the chair he occupied a moment ago; screaming in agony on the floor while clutching his abused black haired head.

"Who you're calling short, you PERVERTED OJII-SAN!" Allen shouted while his body still posed from the earlier perfect pitch; right arm stretch as far as it can, and legs apart firmly one on the ground and the other in the air after transferring all the gauged power to his throw.

"OJII-SAN?! The perverted part I won't deny but seriously? I'm haven't even reached thirty Shounen!" abruptly standing he replied defensively for the sake of his youth. Turning his head away from the older man, Allen crossed his slightly toned arms and grunted. "Tch whatever perverted old man."

"Hmm I'm finally starting to see Mister Kitchen Knife's attitude rubbing on you," back on his flamboyant side, Tyki Mikk scratched his non-existing stubble thoughtfully. Pouting too adorably for his own good, Allen hissed, "What's that supposed to mean?!" flailing his arms in the air while mumbling incoherently about a certain samurai wannabe. All that Tyki caught was the said samurai stinking attitude of rarely helping out with the chores around their house and et cetera.

Eyebrow twitching while small drops of blood dripping from his nose, pervert instincts kicked in, the black haired man slowly advance unnoticeably towards the younger male while the said male was occupied with his thoughts. Snatching the dangerous arms from the air, Tyki pinned it firmly to the wall behind the owner's arms.

"Tyki…?" Brought out of his world Allen stared up innocently towards the obnoxiously taller man.

Tyki inhaled deeply when he rubbed his nose at the crown of Allen's white head and purred lovingly. "You smell so good Shounen. Faintly spicy but sweet all the same…just like the person it belongs to…" Tyki continued his admiration not noticing as the boy went rock solid and his eyes widen.

Allen began to tremble and this was noticed by Tyki. "Shounen…? Are you alright?" Tyki said, alarmed by the vigorous trembling and when he looked closely he could see deep dark fear reflecting in the orbs and fat tears threatening to fall from his wide dull grey eyes.

The ring of the entrance's bell brought Allen out of his shell shocked mind. By now his arms was now no longer held in captive, he mustered all the strength he could at the moment and delivered a painful jab towards the assailant's broad chest.

"…What…the hell happened here…?" Link asked distractedly when he stared at the scene inside his workplace. He had went on a grocery shopping that his employer asked him to do several minutes ago, and when he had just set foot in the vicinity, he saw a blur flew from the left side of the room and collided to the wall on the other side.

"Oh dear…Mikk-san, you wouldn't want last week's incident to repeat itself don't you?" the said employer of Howard Link said threateningly to the figure that was once again face planted on the wooden floor.

.

..

…

_To be continued…_

*Excuse me (something like that, it's like informing the owner of the place you're entering)

**Allen don't have the scar…yet

(Continuation of A/N)

Oh ma globe! When I received the email saying that people actually REVIEWed my stories, I was so touched I almost cried…you people are the best! (n.n)/ sankyuu~ hope this chapter was enjoyable.

I'm really sorry that it took me months to update my stories, hope you will forgive me…and since my second semester has already start…I don't know when I will update again. Can you believe it…the first day my design class started the lecturers already ask me and the other two who had to repeat the class, to make 3 to 6 models?! T.T

Kuso! Well…I reap what I sow; this is for being lazy in the last semester. In MY face XD

P/S: the cover's link is on my profile. X) Hope you like it…it's a soon-to-be scene.

See ya!

(…Is it just me or the line break thingy is not really working =,=)


End file.
